


浅滩

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	浅滩

“七濑，反正都找不到了，我们不如早些回去？”白石用手背蹭了蹭额头，走进树林以后蝉鸣声震耳欲聋，手灯也快要没有电了：“可能现在还不是看萤火虫的时候。”  
——又或者这个林子里压根没有萤火虫。  
但西野抿了抿嘴，看了白石一眼，随即又摇一摇头。  
白石叹了口气，只好陪着她继续找，过了前面的树丛之后林子变得密了，白石从背包侧袋抽出防蚊喷雾，恶狠狠地在西野手臂和小腿上喷了好几层，然后再恶狠狠地往自己手臂和小腿上喷。  
西野正抿着嘴，认真地打量着眼前的树丛，一错眼看见白石的表情，被逗得忍不住笑起来。  
结果最后穿过了密林，脚下开始变得泥泞起来，看看到了河边，仍然是一只萤火虫都没看到。白石看了西野一眼，安慰似的说着“没关系，换个时间再来看。”的时候，西野摇了摇头。  
“这里应该没有萤火虫吧。”  
这么说着，西野转过脸来，双手仍然攥着背包带子，带子上扣着的徽章还是白石前两个月送给她的十七岁生日礼物，印在上面的桥本姿势标准，双手持球，眼睛盯着篮筐。  
下一秒是个很漂亮的空心球。  
“那我们还是回去吧。”西野完全没有注意到白石端详徽章的眼神，这么对她说着。  
提到西野七濑的十七岁，有两个人无论如何都绕不过去。  
一个是住在隔壁的万人迷、学校篮球部经理桥本奈奈未，另外一个就是搭话方式老土甚至还带了点尴尬的白石麻衣。  
桥本马上就要毕业了，听母亲说不出意外的话应该会考去美大。于是关于桥本的一切都开始变得抢手起来——桥本的照片、桥本用过的本子、桥本的这个那个，诸如此类的。但因为是邻居，听母亲说她带着小时候的自己去桥本家拜访的时候自己绕着她们家的沙发爬了整整三圈就是学不会走路，把当时才一岁的桥本看得直拍手大笑。两家也经常一起出门野营或者聚餐，西野也常常缠着桥本去海边玩。所以西野对于学校流行的那些桥本周边一直兴趣缺缺，甚至还有些鄙夷。收到白石的礼物时也没能装得太激动，以至于白石从一脸激动变成哭丧着脸仅仅用了不到一秒钟。  
白石则是念了高中以后才认识的。白石跟西野搭话的时候是刚刚能够明确感受到冬意的那几天，西野皱着眉捧着刚从自动售货机里捡出来的咖啡，掌心和指腹都贴在易拉罐上，尽可能地从中获取热量。这个时候白石鬼鬼祟祟地凑上来，手里捧着一罐一样的咖啡，她有些心虚地对着西野露出笑容，摇了摇手里的咖啡罐：“我们好像喜欢一样的东西？”  
——这个搭讪方式后来被西野在心里吐槽了一百次，不就是两罐咖啡么？  
白石将手里的手电晃了几下，脆弱的白色光圈圈出了不大的范围，眼前是空地，再往前面是树，白石转过脸来看向西野：“那就，回去？”  
“……嗯。”西野点了点头，看向白石，后者的头发有一点点乱了，翘起来一些些，连带着脸的轮廓，在黑暗中都显出一种沉静来。  
是跟自己不一样的人，性格和外表都轮廓分明地讨人喜欢。  
那之后，直到桥本升学，西野和白石都没有再一起出去过。  
两人的接触再次多起来是在做了邻桌之后，班任安排座位是先叫了西野的名字，顿了顿才是白石，是入冬以来第一次换座位，西野刚把手里那罐已经算不上暖的咖啡塞进新的课桌，抬眼便看到白石一脸笑意地朝着自己挥挥手，说着“多多指教”便落了座。  
西野将已经开始变得有些凉的手揣进制服口袋，对着白石露出一个笑容来。  
这个时候大概她们刚好认识了一整年吧。  
“这么多漫画，七濑全部都读过么？！”这么冷的天，白石将冰凉的矿泉水喝尽了之后仍然活力不减，闭着一只眼睛，另只眼透过瓶底打量着西野的漫画书，瓶底的正中，凹下去的那一小块，图案到了那里变形得厉害，白石也是无聊，居然玩这个玩了好久。  
“其实麻衣样喜欢的东西跟我的根本不一样对么？”结果旁边西野的声音冷静又沉稳，白石有些讶异地放下手里的水瓶，看向西野，后者手里捧了一小罐咖啡，笑容也是小小的——  
“其实麻衣样，只是跟我喜欢一样的人而已。”

“所以说白石麻衣你是不是蠢啊！明明这么容易被看破，还偏要玩什么无间道戏码！”松村沙友理恨铁不成钢地拿手里卷成筒的书去敲白石的头，后者愁眉苦脸地垂头被她打。  
“我也想不到她看得这么仔细！记性又那么好！谁会反应得过来一年前用来搭讪的小细节她居然还记着啊！”白石双手捂着脑袋，有点委屈。  
“你真的是……你不要小看那些画画的人好吗！她们的观察能力可不是开玩笑的！”  
“好嘛……那我现在应该怎么办？”白石哭丧着脸把问题重新抛出来。

白石是在一年之前跟西野搭讪的，因为听说自己暗恋着的篮球部经理桥本奈奈未有个青梅竹马恰好是同班同学，想着从西野那里多套路些情报说不定就能追起桥本来更加胸有成竹，择日不如撞日，恰好看到西野同学在自动售货机旁买咖啡，于是在西野同学走开以后也冲上去买，然后唯唯诺诺地说了句“我们好像喜欢一样的东西。”  
这个搭讪方式简直是蠢透了！但是好歹成功了，正当白石沾沾自喜准备畅想起跟桥本告白成功的场景时，她发现了一个让她五内俱焚的真相——  
西野七濑似乎也喜欢桥本奈奈未。  
再准确一些，把“似乎”去掉。  
西野七濑也喜欢桥本奈奈未。

明明是看上去跟自己完全相反的人，与大大咧咧却在喜欢的人面前意外胆怯的自己不同，沉默寡言的西野反倒是更有勇气讲出“喜欢”的那一类。  
“桥本……”  
“麻衣样是说娜娜敏吗？我喜欢着她哦。”  
刚刚开了个头就被西野接起的话题，明明平日里看上去沉默安静的人，提及喜欢的人时却没有丝毫露怯：“娜娜敏啊，她之前跟我说了，我长大以后就可以当她女朋友。”  
——就现下的状况来看，自己似乎是在还没开口的时候就已经失去了喜欢着的桥本。  
白石有些无奈地垂头，心不在焉地撕扯着饭团外面的海苔，余光还能看见摆在西野手边的咖啡罐。  
“我们好像是喜欢一样的东西。”  
当时用来搭讪的、蠢爆了的一句话，还真的是蠢爆了的一句，真话。

“……还能怎么办？顺其自然吧！”松村这么思考了一会儿，得出了一个什么都不是的结论。  
“顺其自然是怎么样？！我现在跟她可是邻座哎！”白石趴在桌上，发出了悲鸣。  
“换座位？”松村试着给出建议。  
“换座位是要交代理由的……我总不能把这一出说出去吧！”  
“那你随便编个别的理由嘛！”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说……你其实喜欢西野七濑，坐在她旁边没法专心念书？”  
“松！村！沙！友！理！”白石抬手就是一个锁喉。

顺其自然是要的，还要加一个坦白从宽。  
第二天白石落座之后好久，眼神追着西野七濑跑进跑出教室好几趟，捂在手里的灌装咖啡都变冷了，也还是没能伸手把这个送出去，当然也没能交代清楚头一天为什么落荒而逃。  
西野七濑也当什么都没有发生过，一如往常地上课，课间跟同学高山一実凑在一起，不知道在聊些什么，没一会儿便发出低低的笑声来。  
“那个……”总算，都最后一个课间了，白石这才鼓起勇气来开了口，西野仍旧坐在座位上，翻动着手里的漫画杂志。  
“那个……西野同学……”没有办法，只好再加上称呼，西野这才一副刚刚听到的样子，转过脸来看向白石。  
“怎么了么？麻衣样？”语气自然也是完完全全的困惑和无辜。  
白石深呼吸，然后一股脑地把自己接近西野是为了获取桥本相关的情报这件事的前因后果都交代清楚，想要反复强调“但是我之前真的不知道西野同学也喜欢桥本”的时候上课铃响了。  
啊，这也太要命了……白石眼看着西野皱着眉头收起了手里的漫画，然后抬起眼来看向走进教室的老师。  
完了……这下自己就成了那种刻意去接近西野只为了获得桥本情报的小人。  
好不容易又熬过一节课，放学了，白石三下两下理好了书包，看着西野跟高山有说有笑地朝着校外走过去了，又觉得尴尬，又觉得必须要交代清楚，指甲在掌心都戳出印来了吧，好不容易鼓起勇气大喊西野的名字，周围的人都转过脸来看白石，白石却看着西野，声音这下又变小了：“我有话要跟七濑讲。”  
西野转过脸去跟高山说了些什么，然后高山就先走了。  
西野这才转过脸来，看向白石。  
总算可以讲明白了，白石再深呼吸，一口气把“虽然我接近西野同学是有目的的但是我对天发誓我接近西野同学之前是真的不知道七濑你也喜欢桥本。”  
西野微微皱着眉，眼神都定在地上，没有点头也没有摇头。  
“即使是这样，也没有办法原谅麻衣样那种带有目的的接近啊……”末了给出的回应也不是原谅，白石觉得心底一沉的同时又觉得十分理解，换了她大概也不能接受认识了一年的朋友一开始是带着其他的目的接近自己的吧。  
那你想要怎样？原本是想要这么问出来的。  
但是。  
“那么麻衣样，再见，我就先回去了。”结果西野朝着自己挥一挥手，这么说了。  
……只好先忍下来了。

原以为事情就这么过去了，但第二天课间的时候，白石发现其实不是这个样子的。  
“麻衣样要下楼么？帮我带罐咖啡可以吗？”离开座位的一瞬间，听到西野的声音。  
眼神望过去，西野脸上也没有什么别的神情，脸上的笑容也还是小小的，看不出任何。  
明明是“麻烦你了，如果不可以的话也没关系。”的笑容，但白石却觉得自己完全不能拒绝。  
只好笑着回应了“好。”

接下来的几天也都是如此。  
帮忙带漫画嘛，帮忙带咖啡嘛。  
白石抱着两罐咖啡在校园里走着的时候，甚至还冒出了“校园霸凌”这样的想法。  
又没办法，一方面是自己心虚，另外一方面，西野每次都有笑着好好说了“拜托”，零钱也都会马上拿给自己。

“到底是要怎样嘛。”白石皱着眉这么跟松村埋怨的时候，被睁大了双眼的松村当做什么神奇的东西一般地打量了。  
“娜酱原本就是这样的啊？你不知道吗？”  
“哪样？笑眯眯地欺凌么？”  
“不是啦！”松村有些好笑地看了白石一眼：“娜酱是那种，还蛮经常拜托身边人的类型。”  
哎？  
“买东西啊，买漫画啊之类的。”  
哎哎？  
“你这种内心阴暗的人，不要随便揣测别人啦！”  
可是她之前又说果然没有办法原谅我不是吗？？

“那个……”果然还是忍不住，第二天早上就问出口了。  
西野刚刚来学校，摘了口罩和手套，正抬手打理被风吹乱的刘海，闻言转过脸来，看向白石，脸上挂了疑问。  
“七濑之前不是说果然没有办法原谅我吗……为什么又会主动跟我讲话？”  
西野缓慢地将刘海揉开，这才眨着眼睛回答了白石的问题。  
“因为还是觉得麻衣样是个很好的人嘛。一开始不知道我喜欢桥本，但是知道了这件事以后不是也没有做出什么会伤害到我的事么？”  
原来是这样么……？  
在白石还没有反应过来的时候，西野脸上已经笑开了。  
“麻衣样么，真的是小处聪明大处糊涂了。”

误会已经解开了，相处的时候就少了那份小心翼翼。  
甚至渐渐地已经能够做出一些反驳了。  
比如“买了咖啡又不喝！！就只是拿来暖手么！”再比如“除了会看漫画还会做什么！”之类的。  
桥本毕业了，学校里迅速有了新的全民偶像，关于桥本的讨论开始变少了，白石和西野也都不提，彼此心照不宣。  
毕竟自己跟桥本没有什么接触的机会了，虽然西野有。  
……但是也不想祝她和桥本终成眷属啊。  
白石有时候会恶毒地在心里画圈圈，希望桥本能够在大城市里找到自己喜欢的人。  
但她从没想过这会成真。

 

是初春的时候，来上课的西野一进教室就阴着脸，拿出老早就买好了的咖啡哄她也没有用，白石正想着大概是因为过了冬天不能再把咖啡拿来暖手了的时候西野已经双手圈起来，干脆利落地伏在课桌上了。  
怎么了么……连书包都没摘下来呢。原本想着七濑心情不好的话就随她去自己平静一下吧，结果要上课了的时候终于还是觉得太过担心了。  
伸手去戳了戳西野的手臂，小声地叫着西野的名字，等到那人终于抬起头的时候才发现原来是哭了，嘴角一直向下撇，衣袖也洇湿了一小块。  
这下手忙脚乱了，讲台上老师已经开始讲课了，讲台下自己慌里慌张地拿纸巾，有点犹豫地轻轻抚上了她的后背，结果原本只是小声地哭着的西野这下彻底失控，哭声变大了。  
这可太差劲了。  
白石在心里暗叫不好的时候听到了老师的声音。  
“发出噪音的同学出去。”  
就出去，也不能放她一个人出去啊，只好陪着她去，在哭的人仍然抽抽噎噎，委屈得可以，看起来反而像是自己欺负了她一般。  
“到底怎么了？”等这人哭声变小的时候适时地问话，得到的是沉默。  
凭她跟西野打交道这么一段时间的经验，自然是不能半途而废的，于是继续问。  
总算得到回应了。白石有些头疼地皱着眉，从西野的口中拼凑出了完整的故事。

原来是在外读书的桥本这两天归家，西野母亲自然不知道西野的小心思，但论开心程度却与女儿不相上下，毕竟是隔壁家看着长大的女孩子，简直如同另外一个女儿一般，于是在西野出门上学的时候，一叠声地催着西野顺路拿了新做的点心送过去。西野自然也是开心的，捧了盒子蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去，跟伯母打了招呼，往桥本的房间走，轻车熟路。  
推门以后笑容才凝固了，说是凝固也不恰当，其实是来不及收起笑容因此而产生的尴尬感吧——桥本的房间仍旧是原样，每一样东西的摆放她都清楚，连桥本会在这个点摆弄吉他她都清楚。  
但是桥本坐在桥本旁边那个笑着的、被称为“麦麦”的女生是谁呢？  
西野自然知道喜欢一个人时是什么感觉，眼神是最藏不住的东西。  
所以她看得出桥本喜欢那个人，那人也喜欢着桥本。  
大概是，所有人在一生中第一个喜欢的人都是最最投入也最为难忘的吧，所以当这一份喜欢无所付丽的时候，西野可算不上是个能够妥善处理的人。  
在桥本家的时候表情控制倒也还好，但出了桥本家的门以后却越来越觉得难过，要强撑着继续往学校走，所以不能哭，但到了座位上以后终于还是忍不住了。  
说到底原本就是个爱哭的人么。

原来是这样吗。听西野叙述完后白石点了点头，然后继续安慰西野，手有一搭没一搭地拍着西野的背，说着“这算什么嘛，七濑以后会有更喜欢的人啊。”  
“你根本不懂……”西野停了更觉得委屈，掺杂着哭声的抱怨说出口以后两个人同时一怔。  
不应该啊，白石应该也懂这心情的啊？  
这下连西野都惊讶到忘记继续哭下去了。

 

“我猜这个女生真的喜欢那个男生，虽然她们的身份是仇敌，但是那个男生豁出去，不惜跟宗族为敌也要保护她哎……”白石看着西野手里的漫画，一副若有所思的样子。  
“不是吧，娜娜我猜这个女生只是在尚未脱险的当下假装真心喜欢这个男生而已。”西野笑着反驳了白石，手指捻着书页已经又翻过一页。  
人族的男生闭着双眼，魔族的女生抱着男生，小声地说着“你真的是个好人。”  
“我说吧。”白石有点得意，从不看漫画的自己居然猜透了漫画的套路。  
西野皱了眉，再翻过去。  
是刚刚那副画面的远景，女生抱着的，原来真的就只是男生的脑袋，闭着双眼的脑袋，身体不知道去了哪里。  
“我说吧。”这下换西野洋洋得意了。  
“……太可怕了。”白石只能给出这样的结论。  
“娜娜我跟这个女生很像哦。”不明所以的发言。  
“嗯？”白石有些惊惧地看向西野，后者眯起眼睛，露出了叫人毫无抵抗力的笑容来。  
“开玩笑啦。”  
顿了一顿，西野继续开口：“不过麻衣样真的是个好人。”  
……白石总觉得这个气氛怪怪的。  
“怎么了？我在夸你哎。”西野有些不明所以地看向白石。  
……这个人太糟糕了，可是这个人又很可爱。  
白石这么想着，鬼使神差地，凑上前去，唇触碰了西野的唇。  
自然算不上是一个吻吧，因为连两位当事人都搞不清楚这究竟算不算是一个吻。  
西野惊讶不已地朝后仰，断开这个吻之后，觉得白石的双眼像是一面镜子。  
映出了自己眼里的惊讶和不解。  
“你疯了么……”说出口的话语随着白石走开而变得声音越来越低，最后彻底断掉了。  
白石扯起嘴角笑了笑，回到座位上去了。

“我究竟在干什么啊——”白石拖长了声音哀嚎，松村坐在一旁好整以暇地修剪着指甲。  
“说实话我前段时间有跟小実打赌哎……堵了五个可乐饼呢。”松村冷不丁地开了口，是与白石之前的倾诉完全无关的话题。  
“赌了什么？”结果白石也蠢蠢地顺着松村的话题问了起来。  
“赌你跟娜酱三个月内会在一起。”  
“哇你不要这样乱来！”白石又开启了哀嚎模式：“我喜欢的是桥本前辈。”  
“白石麻衣，”松村将手里的修剪工具放下，正色看向白石：“已经这么明显了，你们两个真的什么都感觉不到吗？”  
什么东西这么明显了…？你们两个又是指哪两个？啊……白石恍然的同时，又皱起了眉。  
“你疯了吗？”西野这么说的时候也是微微皱了眉来着。  
“不可能啦。”白石有些自嘲地笑着，将手里的矿泉水瓶捏得噼啪作响。

结果那件事情之后两个人仿佛打好了招呼一般地照常相处下去，彼此都不去提及。  
“所以你就准备这样下去了？”松村和高山曾经忧心忡忡地这么问白石。  
“对啊。”白石干脆地耸肩。  
“你啊……哎！”结果两个人都恨铁不成钢地叹气，末了高山还要小声对白石讲：“其实娜酱那个人对自己是没什么信心的，再加上之前桥本前辈那件事情，她可能不会是主动的那一方喔。”  
“嗯。”白石语气低沉，眨眨眼又点点头。  
“你……啊气死我了。”高山捂着额角走开，松村很配合地过来搀扶她。

夏天其实是一年里来得最快的季节，根本来不及反应什么，热意就这么猝不及防地袭击了所有人。  
对于满腹忧愁的高中生们而言，夏季还意味着即将到来的离别。  
“麻衣啊，如果不尽早表示你的喜欢的话，到最后可是会哭的。”白石喜欢着桥本的时候，松村曾经这么对她说过，但她当时不以为意。  
毕竟还小嘛，说什么“到最后”这样的话？白石当时是这么想的。  
但是那个最后，其实并不是学业的最后，也不是人生的最后，而是离别。  
桥本奈奈未毕业了，然后她就去了其他的城市，从此两个人再也没有什么见面的机会了。  
于是白石也再也没了机会。  
这就是所谓的“最后。”

“麻衣样帮我买咖啡嘛。”一旁的西野伏在课桌上，很困的样子。  
该不会是昨晚又连夜打游戏吧。干嘛总要为了追求通关牺牲睡眠呢？这么想着白石摇了摇头，才不要去。  
“麻衣样——”拖长了的语调，西野侧着脸伏在课桌上看她，困都困死了，讲话也比平日绵软了些。  
要知道平日已经是要人命的绵软了。  
……买就买嘛。  
结果买回来时那人已经睡着了，白石沉默地将手里的罐装咖啡放在西野脸颊旁，夏季的咖啡是凉的。西野被冰到睁开眼，看看是白石把咖啡买回来了，于是就笑，还是困，一句话一顿一顿地说完了，也就只是说了声谢谢而已。  
白石看着西野笑到眯起来的双眼，眼圈还有些发黑。  
完蛋了。白石在心里这么想着。

夏季的祭典是最多的，白石原本准备早些吃了饭就躺下的，结果被松村的夺命连环call叫起来，被迫去参加祭典。  
因为出来得匆忙，松村那家伙帮忙穿浴衣时又下手太狠，白石这个时候觉得每喘一口气，衣服都简直像是有了生命一般，张牙舞爪地要勒死自己。  
“哎呀这么巧吗！”松村兴高采烈地跟高山打招呼的时候白石觉得自己简直要过呼吸昏死过去了。  
阴谋，大概都是一场阴谋。

西野斜戴着一枚狐狸面具，一脸笑意地陪着高山她们捞金鱼，又看烟火，松村她们嚷嚷着饿了结果就结伴去买可乐饼了。白石一面在心里腹诽着松村她们还能再明显些吗？一面对着西野露出了有些心虚的笑容。  
好像脱离了教室和课桌椅的支撑，她就不知道该如何跟西野相处一般。  
但西野看起来一切如常，大抵不是那种有在不同场景间切换不同人格的类型。  
大概是快要到了放烟火的时候，人群开始朝前涌，白石一手捉住了西野的衣袖防止走散，转过脸去就看到眼前的一对小情侣也是互相捉着衣袖的样子。  
倒是有些尴尬了，跟初中生（小学生？）一样的姿态，更尴尬的是，她跟西野完全不是那个关系。  
“很可爱啊。”倒是身边的西野先开了口，挤死了，倒是还有这个闲工夫。  
“嗯？”装作听不懂西野在讲什么的样子，白石挑起眉看向后者。  
“是说他们啦。”西野干脆拿手指了指眼前的那两位：“年龄好小，其实根本连什么是喜欢都还没搞清楚吧？”  
……  
白石停了脚步，看向西野。后者脸上仍旧是那种不深不浅的笑意。  
猜不出来，压根猜不出来。  
就如同她接触西野七濑之前猜不出来西野七濑喜欢着桥本一样，她接触西野以后也猜不出西野究竟都在想些什么。  
她不知道该怎么讲，只是觉得以西野而言，把温柔的或者是倔强的一面都模糊在性格里了，无法单独拎出来讲清楚。所以她究竟是什么样的情绪，喜欢或者讨厌，如果不能够直白地表达出来的话，是不大能够猜得出来的。  
西野已经随着人流朝前了好几步，总算想起回过头来看她了。  
白石笑了一笑，拨开人群追上去。  
“我说，要不要去看萤火虫啊。”她看似无意地这么对西野说着。  
“嗯？”西野转过脸来，看向她：“去哪里看？”  
“还是我们上次去的那个地方。”  
“……那个地方，说不定压根就没有萤火虫。”西野的声音低了下来，看一眼白石的脸，又垂下头。  
说不定压根没有萤火虫，她跟白石一起去的话，不管是哪个地方，大概都只有桥本的影子，而没有那种能够发出光亮的小虫。  
白石皱一皱眉。  
有没有萤火虫，那可说不准，但那些都不是最主要的，最主要的是，“西野七濑，你要不要陪我去找萤火虫？”  
要去么？西野抬眼看白石，后者难得地编起了刘海，露出光洁的额头。  
这人，像是除掉了什么累赘一般，去了刘海反而更好看了。  
烟火炸开的时候西野漫不经心地瞥了一眼远天的光亮，大概是到了萤火虫的季节，母亲明早也会做好吃的饭团，可以当做便当带出去。  
干粮都不成问题。  
“那就，去吧。”  
西野凝视着白石脸上缓缓绽开的笑意。

还真的没什么萤火虫，树丛跟去年来时一般，似乎没有什么变化，听爷爷说过，似乎要过个十年二十年才能看出变化来，因为树木的成长大都来得缓慢而动人，相比之下倒是草丛变得更为繁盛了些。  
西野正这么乱七八糟地想着时，白石已经拿出了防蚊喷雾，又开始恶狠狠地往自己手臂上喷。  
……简直有种时光停驻的感觉么，像jojo一样。  
被自己奇怪的笑点戳到，西野露出了笑容来，白石不明所以。  
“要不要往那里边走一些？靠近河流的地方说不定有。”白石抬手指了指前面，是上次没有走过的路线。  
“那边的路很湿哎……”西野这么说着，又摇了摇头：“不然我们还是回去吧，这里说不定根本就没有萤火虫。”  
“起码去看一看嘛。”白石坚持。  
“……好的。”  
手电又要没电了，西野看着微弱的光圈在眼前那段路上圈出来的一小块，迈步朝前走去。  
泥泞的路确实很难走，每一次落足之后都要花好大的力气才能把脚拔出来，西野和白石花了比刚刚多出一倍的时间才勉力抵达河边，西野关掉了手电，觉得已经精疲力竭了。  
“七濑，看那里！”白石压低的声音里藏着激动。  
西野抬眼朝前方望去——  
是萤火虫，寥寥的几只而已，不紧不慢地飞在既不高又不低的地方，微弱的光像是什么非常奇怪的东西，冷清得很。  
并不是想象中的萤火虫，也没有想象中的满眼光晕。西野悄悄地撇了撇嘴。  
“我就说有吧？”相比之下还是白石带了些得意的声音比较让西野开心。  
她转过脸去看白石，帮她买咖啡帮她买漫画的人，虽然是带着其他的目的接近自己却从来没有做出过什么会伤害到她的事情。跟她一样喜欢着桥本的……人。  
所以不能随便喜欢上。  
说不定自己压根没有搞清楚这种情感究竟是不是喜欢，白石也是。  
即使有了那个吻也不算，桥本不也说过自己长大以后可以做她的女朋友么？  
对白石的情感已然演化成一种那么轻又那么长的乡愁，但有一种非理性的情感却不受控制地变得比这些情感更为深重。  
西野看着已经开始朝回走的白石。  
你究竟还能这样对我多久？

“存在的嘛。”原本只是埋头走路，白石冷不丁地开口，打破了夜间的静谧。  
“嗯？”  
“萤火虫啊。”白石笑起来：“娜酱之前不是说压根不存在的？”  
“啊，那个啊……”西野正沉吟着不知该说什么好时，感受到空气中细小的水滴。  
“前面有瀑布哎！”白石的声音变得雀跃起来，在西野想要开口说些什么之前，已经先朝前去了。  
西野只好跟上。  
水流直直浇下来的时候西野心里第一个想法是真爽，第二个想法是要赶紧退出来，不然会感冒。  
但是没能成功。  
勾住后脑勺的手，然后是一句不明所以的问话。  
“七濑喜欢你自己么？”  
喜欢自己么？大致要考虑一下，自己对于总是会犹豫不前的自己，算是喜欢吗？  
“应该喜欢吧？”白石的脸凑近了，水流打在她们身上。  
“因为我跟七濑喜欢一样的东西哦，还喜欢一样的人呢。”  
意识像是秋千一样，远了又近了。  
落在唇上的吻，已经是第二个。在犹豫着要不要挣脱的时间里已经落下了轻又浅的触感，然后离开。  
“有萤火虫，世界上永远都会有萤火虫。”  
又来，总是说这些不明所以的话。

“我们啊，内里都藏着很多丑陋又自私的东西，像是河滩上那些粘腻的淤泥。”白石抽出抽纸擦了擦鼻涕，顽强地继续说下去：“但是总归还是能够看见好的、能够飞起来又会发光的东西，不是么？”  
西野沉默地点点头，看着首先说要去瀑布里玩又首先感冒的人。  
“……呜哇七濑压根不想理我，生气了。”白石露出一副可怜兮兮的表情。  
……西野只好抬手顺一顺白石的头发。  
“所以你究竟要不要跟我在一起？”白石的鼻音很重：“如果是叫白石的家伙的话，你是不会失去她的哦。我可以一直帮你买漫画和咖啡——”  
西野抬手握住了白石的手，然后白石剩下的那些话语就都没能说出来。


End file.
